<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to have and to hold by akshues (arukana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563721">to have and to hold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arukana/pseuds/akshues'>akshues (arukana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Choking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Misogyny, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arukana/pseuds/akshues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something sad about knowing these are his last few hours he’ll spend in his own room.</p><p>Akechi Goro has never been a particularly nostalgic person, but it just feels inevitable tonight. Remembering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to have and to hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/gifts">hackercatz (beherrscht)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s something sad about knowing these are his last few hours he’ll spend in his own room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi Goro has never been a particularly nostalgic person, but it just feels inevitable tonight. Remembering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ladies-in-waiting scrub him raw in the bath, making his skin soft and pink. He admires himself as the women dry him off, standing in front of the mirror in his closet. It’s not something he’s ashamed of anymore, his nakedness. Ever since the auction he hasn’t felt like he was the sole owner of his body. He feels more </span>
  <em>
    <span>product</span>
  </em>
  <span> than </span>
  <em>
    <span>person</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lingerie is different. Yes, he’s worn it before, but his new husband requested it, down to the smallest detail. It’s not as though that wouldn’t ever feel slightly invasive. Especially coming from a man he’s never met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even still, it’s at least a little embarrassing to have his ladies pulling a corset tight enough to bruise his ribs, pulling silken panties up his legs and hooking them all together with garters that hold up his sheer stockings. Each item a pristine white, coupled with a lace veil laying across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro tries to fidget the corset higher to cover his rosy pink nipples, even though they’re still sore from yesterday’s piercings, but one of the women gives him a hard stare and tugs it back into its right place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaguely, he wonders if he should prepare himself with his fingers, or if his husband will want to do that too, whether it will be part of the fun. He has some doubts about the amount of kindness and gentleness he’ll be shown tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that that’s inherently a bad thing. Most of his previous partners haven’t exactly been delicate lovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, Goro’s never done anal before, not properly. He’s only ever allowed fingers inside, lest his future husband think he’s a loose whore. That’s been drilled into him since the day he came of age; to keep himself pure, virginity intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just fortunate that there are other ways to pleasure men than to use his ass. Practice, he’d called it; it simply wouldn’t do to attend his wedding night unprepared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his ladies breaks him out of his meaningless reverie. She’s being professional about it as she motions for him to slide his panties down, but Goro can see the giggle she’s suppressing. A silver ring is produced from her pocket as Goro gingerly does as she asks, removing the only fabric leaving him even a shred of modesty. For a moment, Goro wonders what it’s for, too large to fit on his fingers, but too small to be a bracelet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she indelicately takes his soft cock in her cold hands, and shoves the colder ring right to the base, tightening it until it hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro yelps at the feeling, but the girl doesn’t even look sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s fine, he tells himself, it’s normal to want to look good for your husband. Every wife does. Wives are meant to please their husbands in any way they can, any way he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the mantra Goro repeats in his head and under his breath, as a group of relative strangers come to collect him and lead him to the guest bedroom of the palace. The room where his husband waits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man, his husband, is lying on the bed when he enters the room. His shirt’s already unbuttoned, exposing a large gut, covered in stringy black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro’s heart sinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the man he’s been waiting to service?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He briefly considers turning on his heel and leaving, but the door behind him locks shut. “Come here, sweetheart,” he says voice gravelly and irritating like sandpaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, sir,” he says, just for politeness, a perfect smile plastered on his face as he pads over to the bed. The man pats his lap, a gesture for Goro to take a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He considers declining, but that wouldn’t be proper, so he hooks one leg over the man’s hips and straddles him. The man is so big, tall and wide, that Goro still has to look up at him even from this position. It’s more than a little intimidating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands, large and rough, come up to stroke up his stockings, past the garters, past the panties, to lightly graze thumbs over Goro’s nipples. Goro can’t help but yelp at the pain, piercings still not fully healed, yet somehow the yelp rounds out into a moan and the thumbs rub at the sensitive skin. “I sure got my money’s worth,” he chuckles, using his left hand to push the veil over Goro’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro just gives a soft groan in response, his cock gives a confused stir at the pleasure/pain that he knows his husband can feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man gives a lopsided grin. “One more thing,” he says, removing his hands to fish around for something in the end table drawer at his side. When he leans back, he holds a pink, leather collar in his hands; one that says ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>whore’</span>
  </em>
  <span> on a chain at the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not really expecting him to wear </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the answer to that question becomes all too clear when his husband pulls the collar closed around his neck, fastening it with the latch, before pulling away to admire his work. “There we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gulping, throat bobbing around the collar, Goro places his hands gingerly on the man’s shoulders, “How would you like me, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master,” he corrects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows again, his pride this time, “Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man hums, stroking a thumb across Goro’s cheek until he reaches his mouth. Goro takes the digit in, like he’s been trained, sucking diligently; he even fake gags a little as his husband brushes up against the back of his tongue, a picture perfect virgin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we start with something simple? Would you like that, pet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about his domineering tone makes a shiver run down Goro’s whole body. “Yes, master,” he nods as the thumb in his mouth is removed, replaced easily and immediately by his husband’s tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s dirty from the start, the man ceaselessly grinding up against Goro’s barely clothed cock as he licks into his mouth, seemingly trying to steal the air right out of his lungs. Goro tries his hardest to keep up, to give just as much as he’s getting, but the idea of lowering himself to this man’s level is… nauseating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Goro just lets him take what he wants, holding on for dear life to his shirt collar as beads of sweat start to form below it. There’s the telltale bulge below him, the sheer size of it making his hole throb humiliatingly, ache to be filled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he’s so pathetic. Why doesn’t he just whine and beg and spread his fucking legs?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts are interrupted by hands pushing his shoulders down hard. A questioning groan leaves his lips, but all it earns him is a harsh bite to his bottom lip, spreading warmth throughout his mouth. His husband pulls away at the metallic taste, his eyes telling Goro everything he needs to know: he’s seen those eyes before, always on men, always on those ready and eager to get their cocks wet with spit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These eyes are no different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hands on his shoulders keep pushing, even when Goro starts operating, even when his knees hit the rug below the bed. “Take it out,” he says, the heat and the hunger turning his voice airy, breathless, “and suck it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nods while his hands work, unbuttoning and pulling and pulling until the man’s cock springs free. The only cock he will ever service again in his lifetime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a depressing thought to have while he looks at it. Yes, it’s large, Goro would have to admit that that brings him some comfort, but otherwise he’s not impressed. Needless to say, his new husband’s grooming rituals aren’t exactly fastidious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, this is his job now. Any wife’s job. Pleasuring his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he presses a tentative kiss to the head, looking up submissively, to remind them both of his role here, turning into gentle licks when he gets the smirk from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s tasted better cocks. This one just tastes like sweat and musk. Still, he dutifully works his way down, licking his way down the base. Once he’s there, he switches up, using his hand to work in the spit he’s left on the shaft of the cock, using his mouth to tongue and kiss his balls. There’s the faux reverence he’s worked so hard to master in his eyes. He knows his husband appreciates that; men always do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when they lock eyes, all Goro can see is impatience burning bright behind the man’s eyes like a blaze. He barely has time to recognise the look, much less time to adjust his behaviour, before the man is pulling him off his hair, a vice grip on his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sir,” he stutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s foot comes to rest on Goro’s hard cock, too much pressure to feel good. “Wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s my name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between whines of pain, Goro manages out, “Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the foot is gone, “Good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro feels the hair in his hair shove him forward, smearing precum against his closed mouth and wetting his lips, making him look particularly lewd. The command to open up comes in the form of two fingers tapping against his jaw. Fortunately, Goro is well trained in these areas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thrust downwards forces Goro halfway down his husband’s cock; it’s far too much to start off with, making his eyes water and his throat burn. The man just groans in pleasure, uncaring of the unexpected, genuine choke Goro gives, shoving him down even further the second time, and further, and further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro’s got a better grip on his reactions by the time his nose brushes pubic hair. The uncontrolled chokes turn into the noises men like: moans, gags and whimpers, though he keeps the tears. He can see the effect it has when he pushes himself right down to the base and looks above; it’s all cruel pleasure and sadistic delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself for me,” comes from above, voice like rusted metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very of that makes Goro feel nauseous. He’s not getting off on this. This is just his duty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments pass before the command comes again, this time alongside a kick to his stomach. He recoils at that, gagging on the cock in his throat, having to pull away completely for a moment. “We can do things the easy way or the hard way,” he warns, laughing at Goro before once again placing the sole of his foot against Goro’s cock. The pressure is a lot lenient this time, more gentle and light; Goro just squeezes his thighs together, trying to minimize the circle movements his husband’s foot has started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Goro hates how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> it feels. He hates how he can’t stop himself from rutting against it like a wild animal, pleasure only increased by the heavy weight of a cock on his tongue. He hates how his body betrays him like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The genuine honesty of it all makes the cock in his mouth throb, threatening to spill over with bitter fluid. The next thing he knows, his husband has pulled out before Goro has the chance to make him cum. He pouts up at him, “Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man moans and grasps desperately at the base of his cock, holding his orgasm at bay, “Yes, pet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his free hand, his husband takes Goro’s chin between his thumb, “‘Cause I wanna cum in that pretty ass of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro bites his lip, “Okay.” He stands up, crawling onto the bed until he’s on his knees, leaning forward on his elbows to wiggle his ass in his husband’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The effect is near immediate; he hears a hungry growl behind him, followed closely by gripping hands kneading at his flesh and pulling down his panties. He doesn’t pull them enough to free Goro’s cock, and as the cold air hits Goro’s ass, he feels the elastic pressing red lines onto his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping, he feels the blunt head of a cock pushing against his rim. “Oh!” he yelps, pulling back. “Master, I’m not ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” the voice comes from behind him, a burning feeling as he attempts to push inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! I need preparation.” It’s all he can think to say in the moment, mind clouded by fear and regret and- oh God, why didn’t he put a plug in?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There a hum of recognition from behind him, accompanied by the sound of rifling through drawers. Goro doesn’t dare turn around, all his muscles locked up in the anticipation of blunt pain in his backside, but, after a few moments, there’s a drizzle of cold between his cheeks. His whole body loosens, breathing a sigh of relief as he does. “Thank you, thank you, master,” he breathes, a small moan seeping in as a finger penetrates him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for my wife,” he says, chuckling as the term makes Goro’s hole clench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro would let himself admit that it’s actually nice for a moment, now that he doesn’t have to look at his husband, doesn’t have to hear him moan. He can just imagine that he’s somewhere else with somebody else, a certain black haired rogue, perhaps. The idea is so appealing that he finds himself pushing back against the finger - now </span>
  <em>
    <span>fingers</span>
  </em>
  <span> - inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he pictures talented hands carding through his hair, fingertips pressing up against his nipples, then down his hips. Fingers, more delicate and slim, touching and pressing against his rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so lost in his thoughts that he misses the fingers pull away, replaced by the thick head of his husband’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro nearly screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” the man asks, slapping Goro’s ass hard. “You like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nhhg-,” he groans as he presses his face into the bed. “Please,” but he’s muffled by the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> my fucking whore,” the man’s moaning now, chest pressed to Goro’s back, leaning right in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The burning intensifies as he inches all the way inside Goro slowly. Goro’s in too much pain to think, barely aware enough to try and crawl out of his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he can do is take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might pass out or his brain might just make his body go numb to cope, but the next thing he knows he’s being pounded into at a rapid rate; a string of dirty words and praises passing through his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, princess, moan for me. Moan for your master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain isn’t gone, not in the slightest, but he can’t help but moan at the command. He realises there’s pleasure seeping in next to the pain, awakening a part of him he didn’t know existed. A monstrous part, a whorish part, a part that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be fucked rough and hard until he physically can’t take it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go, was that so hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhnmmm, master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, slut? Is my dick too good? Can’t make words?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master,” he repeats, too caught between the two equally intense feelings in his body: a stretched out hole and a stimulated prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whore,” his husband spits out, leaning back to tower over Goro. As he moves, he takes Goro’s collar in his hands, pulling until his spine arches. Goro chokes, unable to take in anything but panted breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about it, about being used like this, makes Goro’s neglected cock twitch between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a whore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muh- </span>
  <em>
    <span>more,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he begs, pushing back now with his ass, making the vulgar noise of skin slapping skin even louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband gives a choked off moan, “God, you’re so fucking good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasepleaseplease.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were worth- every fucking penny,” he grunts. “Such a fucking tight hole, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro feels his whole body tense up at the disgusting praise he’s being thrown; a fire threatening to burn his body from the inside out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M- master. Please. Close,” is all he can make himself say, brain clouded by pleasure and pain and complete lack of oxygen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moan comes from behind him, “Yeah? Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>do it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cum, cum on my cock, there’s a good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rutting against nothing but his own panties, Goro feels his body go boneless. He flops onto the mattress as he cums, ass still held up and being pounded into by his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, oh God, fucking clench on my cock. Fuck, princess, you’re gonna make me-,” he grunts, before Goro vaguely feels heat in his insides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man follows Goro down against the bed, covering his back with his body as he milks the last of his orgasm out into Goro’s ass. “Perfect,” he breathes, hot against Goro’s ear, “you’re all mine now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, master,” Goro says, voice hoarse and sore from the collar. “All yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wife.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a very late present for jemmie's birthday ,,, love u jemmie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>